Alzheimer's disease (AD) is most common cause of dementia amongst people over 65 years old (National Institute of Aging). Increasing evidence suggests that multi-factorial events occur between the initial phases of the disease and the end stage pathology. One of the most common proteins in AD pathology is a Tau, a soluble, microtubule-associated protein known to aberrantly form amyloid-positive aggregates. Therefore, developing an ex vivo assay to screen drugs using individual patient cells to slow or diminish these aggregates would be helpful in discovering new therapies for AD. Recent advances in stem cell research have rekindled newer ways of synthesizing the cells of interest using lineage-specific transcription factors. This process of cell conversion takes longer time because of the generation of iPSCs (induced pluripotent stem cells) first, followed by differentiation of iPSCs into cells of interest. A group from UCSD recently has developed a direct conversion method to obtain neurons from fibroblast without the step of first generating iPSCs (Xue, 2013). This method has shortened the time course of neuron development, but it still takes 19 days post antibiotic selection and requires expensive neurotrophic factors. Here we have developed a modified protocol to convert fibroblasts into neurons using readily available medium from vendors. In addition to the lower cost, we have also seen reduction in time (6-8 days post selection) to obtain induced neurons in culture.